ffixpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Rules
Its wise to get acquainted with the practices of doing a speed run before you start. Here are the 10 golden rules: Skip all dialogue Skip ALL dialogue by alternately mashing the X and SQUARE buttons. Using both buttons increases the speed of running through text as opposed to using only 1, sometimes even quite drastically. Skip all ATE's Skip ALL ATEs unless instructed to do otherwise. Some ATEs are not skippable. Provided you powerplay during the entire challenge, it might be possible to also watch all the game's ATEs, though there is not really much point in this as it requires a lot of time and dedication. Skip all FMVs Skip ALL FMVs by opening the disc cover on your PS1 or ejecting the disc tray from the PS2 while the FMV is playing. Then, close the disc cover or the disc tray to resume the game. Skipping FMVs on the slim-line PS2 is a bit more involved, but fortunately still possible. This method should also work on the PS3. Here's what you do: 1) Once the FMV starts to play, open the lid 2) Replace the current disc with another one, possibly another FFIX disc 3) Close the disc cover and wait a moment for the console to begin reading the disc 4) Open the lid again and put in the proper FFIX disc 5) Close the lid and wait for the game to resume This method is very reliable. However, if you would prefer to not swap discs so often, then here is some advice from AtmaChild: "If you got good hearing, you'll notice that there are 3 distinct sounds that your slim-line PS2 makes after closing the lid. The 1st sound is somewhat of a clicking sound, followed by 2 'screech' type sounds in quick succession. The FMV starts to resume at the 3rd sound. It is just after hearing the 2nd sound that you open and close the lid again (exactly 2 seconds after the 1st open/close lid), guaranteeing an FMV skip. Here it is step by step: 1) Open, and close lid after disc stops 2) Open and close lid again after hearing the 2nd sound (or open/close lid exactly 2 seconds after Step a if you have trouble hearing)" If you are using an emulator, the procedure is a bit more complicated. Quote courtesy of Stunning SteveAustin on this matter: "First, you will either need an alternative disc ISO from the one you are currently using, or in actuality you can just use any old useless file such as a blank text document. Once the FMV starts, press "Esc" then "File>Change Disc>ISO". Select the alternative disc or the blank text document you just made (you will need to select "All files" from the list for it to show up), then click "OK". The moment the game loads back up you need to immediately press "Esc" and change back to the correct disc. If you leave it for literally any more than half a second, the game will hang and you will need to reload." Finally, there is a so-called PAUSE trick you can employ to reduce the amount of time you lose through FMVs even further, explanation courtesy of Louis1980: "First, I've noticed that the time you might save before the FMV is minimal at best (like almost always < 1s), so I overlook it. After the FMV, on the other hand, can save you like 10-12s sometimes. What I do is this (for PS2): I open and close the disc tray. When the disc tray is closed, I start holding down the START button BEFORE the game finishes skipping the FMV (i.e. before the screen goes black). The game always pauses for me right after the screen goes black, then I release the START button. After about 10s, unpause, and the game resumes with no delay. Never fails." It is highly recommended that you employ the pause trick after FMV, as this will add up to minutes saved in the long run if used correctly, and that could mean the difference. Manage your saves properly Try to have 1 memory card devoted to this challenge; you need to have at least 5 back-up saves because you can always forget something or want to improve a certain part of the game. If you only have 1 memory card, fill up the memory card with saves until there is no more room. Then, if you have a PS2, copy all the files onto your PS2 memory card and clear the PS1 card. Now you have another 15 save files! If you ever want to return to a previous save, you have to copy it onto the PS1 card before you can load it. Also, try not to save on a single file more than twice in a row, especially when having to do with longer and more difficult circuits. This will save you real-life time in the long run as you won't suddenly find yourself having to redo an hour or more of game-time if you make an error and save it. This can and does happen, so you must use caution when saving. Optimize your system settings If playing on a PS2, activate the Fast Disc Speed mode of the PlayStation Driver; this will quicken the load times and therefore significantly reduce your game time. In order to activate this mode, turn on the PS2 without a disc in the disc tray. Press TRIANGLE on the screen with the "Browser" and "System Configuration" options to display your PS2's Version Information screen. Here, highlight "PlayStation Driver" and press TRIANGLE again. You will be shown the PlayStation Driver's Options screen. Set "Disc Speed" to "Fast". While you're there, you may as well set "Texture Mapping" to "Smooth" to improve the game's graphics. Back out of these screens, insert the proper FFIX disc and play as usual. Soft resets will thankfully not reset the PlayStation Driver's settings, but a "hard" reset (i.e., pressing the RESET button or turning the system on and off) will. This means you need to repeat this procedure every time you begin a new session of play. But it is very much worth it, so please make use of this excellent feature if you're playing on a PS2. Learn to take advantage of the battle system Playing the game at Lv 1 requires you to use every trick up your sleeve just to survive. Learning to abuse the WAIT ATB mode is of particular importance. The WAIT ATB mode allows you to stop ATB time by entering a menu. This is very useful when checking whether a Tent has succeeded, whether your characters have managed to knock themselves out, or when your next actions are determined by the effects of an enemy's or party member's attack. The idea is to reduce the amount of ATB time between your characters' actions, thus minimizing the number of turns the enemy gets, and making it easier to carry out your battle strategies coherently. Opening the menu at the right time can literally mean the difference between a victory and a defeat. By not opening the menu, you are letting actions play out in real time. If your other character(s) are only waiting to see the effects of an attack before doing something themselves, it is in your interest to open a menu. The action in question will still play out, but you won't allow your enemy's ATB to gauge to fill in the meantime, which could result in an enemy getting a turn between those of your party members. This lets you use all your turns to the fullest, thus optimizing your performance both in terms of the chance of success and the speed of victory. Perfect your runs Play and read each circuit once or twice before attempting it seriously; you need to acquaint yourself with treasure locations, shop lists, menu operations and the overall route through each area. Read a circuit or two ahead so that you have an idea of what you will be preparing for and what is waiting for you. It would also help if you watched one or two of the many E2PG videos up before you start your run, especially for important circuits which invlove more complex boss strategies. It's also crucial that you have the minimum amount of enemy encounters possible; try to follow the guidelines provided in the walkthrough. In no case should you ever settle for having more than 1 extra battle in a given circuit, unless your later on in the game and have a lot of time to spare, in which case it won't really matter as much. A random battle wastes at least 45 seconds, and that's if you manage to run immediately. Flee from all battles unless instructed to do otherwise, and keep L1 and R1 pressed at all times during a battle in hopes of running away sooner. Don't let the clock stress you Use the PAUSE button to your advantage; pausing the game also stops the timer, so use this when you need a break, or need to remember or think about what to do next, especially during battles. If something unexpected happens, just press PAUSE and analyze the situation. Maintain your inner peace This challenge has the potential to infuriate. This challenge is probably the toughest challenge for FFIX and certainly the most taxing on patience, so please don't dive in expecting a walk in the park; it is anything but. That said, many aspects revolve around luck, and you need to accept that. If something isn't working, just take a break and do something else. More often than not, you'll get it within the first few tries when you return. Remember that you'll get the Excalibur II and a perfect game in the end, and you'll look back and it'll all have been worth it. Use the magic spell L1 + L2 + R1 + R2 + START + SELECT ^_^